Confessions in the snow
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is a short peace of fluff I worte whilst I was snowed in. SportacusStephnie.


I do not own the characters of Lazy Town or Lazy town it's self. As normal please be nice I have dyslexia and my spelling can be a little off. This is just a short peace of fluff I wrote today cos it's snowing like anything and it gave me the idea.

Confessions in the snow.

Sportacus:

Sportacus rose for another day, he bounced out of bed and then suddenly stopped moving outside the airship snow was cascading down soft and silent covering everything in a layer of white.

Winter was most defiantly here, Sportacus loved snow, and he brushed his teeth and then stood at the front of the air ship watching the snowfall.

Sportacus had always felt that watching the snow falling was rather romantic and something not really to be done alone. A sudden image of Stephanie filled his mind, she had grown into a fine young woman seventeen already boy time did fly and as she had grown so too had Sportacus's feelings for her.

What had started as friendship and respect had grown into a deep rooted love for her, but Sportacus was pretty sure that Stephanie didn't feel the same way as him, so he never said a word he would rather keep their friendship then say something and lose her completely from his life.

Sportacus sighed as he continued to watch the snow cascading down, part of him felt that not telling Stephanie what he felt was a little cowardly, another part of himself felt that it was only sensible and a third part kept telling him if he never asked he would never know.

Sportacus pinched the brow of this nose he had been feeling like this for ages and it was getting on his nerves, if only he could see her right now Sportacus was sure he would know exactly what he needed to do about all these emotions but that was just wishful thinking it wasn't as if fate was likely to take any notice of him and bring Stephanie to him.

Stephanie:

Stephanie looked up from writing her diary and looked outside, a grin spread across her face as she saw the snow.

It was just to beautiful to sit inside and watch, Stephanie bounced up from her bed, wrapped up warm, pulled on a pair of warm shoes and went out into the snow.

She stood in silence for a moment enjoying the eerie silence in Lazy Town as she snow dropped to the earth. Then she put her arms out and as if she were a young child once more she twirled round in the snow laughing to her self.

After a few moments she stopped twirling her eyes had fallen on Sportacus's air ship, what would make this moment even more perfect would be the company of the one she loved. Stephanie flushed, she had loved Sportacus since the tender age of fourteen but never been brave enough to say anything to him, the idea of his rejection had always been her major stumbling block.

Suddenly to one side of the airships big windows she saw a small movement, she looked closer and noticed it was Sportacus, she raised a hand and waved, wondering with excitement weather he would notice her.

Stephanie watched as his eyes moved across the scene he spotted her and even across all that distance his eyes met hers and held her gaze.

In the Snow:

As soon as Sportacus Stephanie his heart did a massive flip, flop and he instantly decided to go and join her in the snow after all you should always share such a romantic moment with the one you love even if they have no idea you love them. "Ladder!" Commanded Sportacus, the ladder fell down, he quickly threw on a scarf and went down the ladder to join Stephanie in the snow.

He bounced over to her side and smiled down at her. "Hey Stephanie!"

"Hi Sportacus, isn't the snow beautiful?" Stephanie asked him softly.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." He answered thinking at the same moment that it was even more beautiful with her standing out in it.

They stood side by side quietly for a moment, Stephanie moved closer to Sportacus, gently she took hold of one of his hands, Sportacus jumped he looked down at Stephanie and then at there now clasped hands before a slow smile spread across his face.

Stephanie had waited nervously for Sportacus's reaction to her bold gesture and was relived when he smiled at her.

Sportacus squeezed her hand gently and they both went back to watching the snow after some time past Sportacus looked back down at the pink haired young woman next to him.

Stephanie felt Sportacus's ice blue eyes and lifted her warm brown eyes to meet his a questioning look in those soft eyes.

Silence rained no words were needed, Sportacus raised a hand and gently stroked one of Stephanie's cheeks, Stephanie smiled with realisation and raised her own hand and gently placed it on one of Sportacus's bawd shoulders. Unconsciously they drew closer, Stephanie slid her hand up to the back of Sportacus's neck, he slipped his round the back of her head, his other arm curled her waist, their eyes were locked a vibrant energy travelled between them.

Slowly and a little nervously their lips met, it was a soft loving kiss, after a few moments they parted, but still held each other close their eyes still locked. "I love you Sportacus." Stephanie breathed softly.

Sportacus smiled at her as gladness spread threw him. "And I love you."

"Oh that's good." Stephanie moved closer to Sportacus, turned round and rested her back against his solid chest, Sportacus brought his arms round her and they stood together saying a silent thanks to the magical snow that had brought them together.

The end.


End file.
